Modern vehicles are typically equipped with a variety of sensors, which provide a wide breadth of sensor information. As vehicles develop autonomous driving or semi-autonomous driving capabilities, processors within the vehicle use the sensor data to reach driving decisions, such as decisions to permit autonomous driving or semi-autonomous driving. It is also known to share sensor data between vehicles, which may be used, for example, to supplement or evaluate data obtained by one or more sensors in the receiving vehicles. In existing sensor data-sharing protocols, the data-rate required for the exchange of sensor data is fixed, which may make poor use of limited available bandwidth and may not appropriately tailor the shared data.